The Marriage Counselor
by koolawantxox4u
Summary: All I wanted Ms. Hale to do was fix my marriage. Lord only knows I got much more than what I bargained for. Rated M for future chapters: Bellice: BellaXRose eventually.
1. The Beginning

**Hi I'm alive.**_  
_

**I had this story brewing in the back of my mind for like a year not and finally decided to publish it. This first chapter took my two freakin' months to write. I needed the first chapter to pretty much recap 10ish years without relieving too much and without being too choppy. Whiiich resulted in me re-writing this a thousand times. It's still choppy I know and even though I re-read this a few times some grammatical mistakes have probably eluded me BUT I need to post it before I pull out my hair haha.**

**Oh.**

**Too late.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this and uh maybe review. I imagine this being a long-ish chapter story and new chapters should be posted ever week and a half.**

**For those of you still waiting on Thorns I'm in the process of working on that again.**

* * *

_10 years ago_

"Welcome to Forks High," A large tanned man extended his hand to shake mine. His dark eyes twinkled in amusement and the corners of his lips curved up. I look at his hand skeptically before tentatively meeting his hand with mine. I whisper a small thanks and turn my attention back on the teacher lecturing in the front of the classroom.

My "family" has moved once again to a new town, in a new state. And by "family" I mean me and my father Charlie. My parents split when I was at the tender age of eight. I was an ugly divorce that involved a lot of fighting, a lot of anger, and a lot of police. I made a vow to myself that I would never get a divorce, ever. It was silly and probably unrealistic, but I held onto this goal. Since then my father had to chart us all around the country looking for stable jobs; which brought us to the gloomy town of Forks, Washington.

I was enrolled in a new school, Forks High.

I tap my pencil on my notebook; it was a nervous habit. I was shy and awkward so as a result I was never able to make any long term friendships. I was tall, lanky, clumsy and overall unattractive. Nobody glanced in my general direction. Nobody wanted to.

"Hey," The whisper next to me broke me out of my thoughts. The man sitting next to me pointed at the now stilled pencil with that same ridiculous smile. "Please stop that. You have no idea how much that annoys me."

I mumble my apologies and place hands in my lap.

"By the way, my name is Jacob."

Pursing my lips I quickly nod. Something was wrong here. No one ever _willingly_ talked to me. He must want something that I'm not willing to give.

"Oh you're not the talkative type. That's ok though. Since you're the new girl here everyone knows your name anyway. Isabella right? Do you mind if I call you Bella? Isabella just seems so," he wrinkles his nose and scrunches his thick eyebrows in deep thought. A gesture that could be described as cute. "Old," he finishes with a smile; almost proud of himself.

I allow myself a small smile at his antics.

Over the next few months Jacob was relentless in pursuing my attention. He always found excuses to talk to me every class. He never cared if he got in trouble or was sent to detention. "It's always for you," is what he always said.

Jacob also made a point in getting me involved with his group of friends; Seth, Leah, Paul, and Sam. They welcomed me into there already established group with ease. For once in my life I felt wanted, I felt loved. I began to come out of my awkward shell.

Leah and I headed to Seattle at least twice a month to shop for new clothes and get our hair and makeup done. I felt so much better about myself. I still remember walking out of a dressing room in a skin tight black dress and Leah almost spit out her frappe.

"My god Bella, you're gorgeous!"

Or course I didn't believe her at first but after compliments began spilling out of everyone's mouth –even strangers- it was becoming harder to deny the fact.

Jacob noticed too. Oh god did he notice. He swooned over me, always ready to make me feel even better about myself. So of course when he asked me out I immediately said yes. It was bliss, pure bliss being with Jacob.

I fell in love him.

We married two years later on my twentieth birthday. I never thought I could have been happier than I was right then.

* * *

_7 years ago_

"It's so nice to spend time with you Bells. Since your promotion at the company you've been working these crazy hours. I've missed this," he gestures moving his hands in the empty space between us. I scoffed playfully. There was truth in his words but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"The way you've been on your phone this afternoon seems to say otherwise. What are you getting?" I close my menu and slide it to the end of the table, flawlessly deflecting the conversation away from me. Or at least at the moment.

"Steak," he replies, placing his menu on mine. "You?"

"Clam chowder. I want a piece of you steak too." He smiles cheekily. We lapse into a peaceful silence while I sip my wine. The waiter comes around and we place our orders.

"So, update me about work."

I look at him and give a tight lip smile. "Why talk about work now? I'd rather just sit here and have a nice dinner." Jake shrugs his shoulders and I watch the fabric of his cotton shirt stretch around his defined muscles.

"I just figured I ask since you spend most of your time there. What else am I suppose to ask you about."

The last part of his statement was said softly but that did nothing to did nothing to curb the irritation bubbling up. He knows perfectly well why I work so late into the night six days a week. Someone had to pay for the house, the cars, the bills, and the occasional stupid thing Jacob buys. He is a reckless spender, with hobbies that change as the seasons past.

Jacob had a hard time finding stable work because he dropped out of high school and refused to go to college. "A waste of money" is what he calls it. So of course that left me to bust my ass to earn a two person income.

"Stressful," I respond with slight bitterness.

He notices the change in mood and wisely decides to drop the topic.

"Well, me and Seth are going to go hiking this weekend. You in?"

I shake a dismissive hand. "Jacob not only do I hate nature, but you know I have to work. The company suffers when I'm missing for even a day. Filled with a bunch of idiots I swear," I add under my breath. I see Jacob scrunch his eyebrows. I know this look well: disappointment.

"Just take off, for once please." His tone was pleading, almost begging.

"I already took off today babe I can't afford another day."

He purses his lips before nodding. "So you regret taking off today?"

Now it's my turn to frown. "Of course not why would you even think that?" My tone was harsher than I wanted it to be and Jacob winces slightly. I sigh lightly while running my hands through my mahogany locks. I make an offhand comment to cut it soon. "You're my husband J, and I love you," I add more softly. "Why would I miss our third anniversary?" I smile at him warmly.

Our marriage certainly hasn't been easy and we've been through many ups and downs. The new promotion at me job has begun to put a slight strain on us however. Fighting has become more common in our household. But I loved him with everything I had. I was happiest in his presence. I promised him on our wedding day that I would fight to the end for our marriage. In my opinion marriage was a sacred thing that shouldn't be taken lightly.

He seems to think for a moment before whispering"yeah I know you wouldn't." I watched him fiddle with his ring and give me a small smile. "Do you think you can cut back on hours soon? Maybe in a few months when things calm down a little?"

I grab his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Yeah, I can do that," I promise.

That night, I dreamed of when we were in high school. I dreamed of happier, less stressful times.

* * *

_5 years ago_

"Honey, I'm home." I mumble half heartily while throwing my purse and keys onto the nearby chair. The lights were on upstairs so I assumed he was upstairs. With a groan I began to ascend the stairs while contemplating the cost of an elevator. I was however forced to stop halfway up when the sounds of moaning and grunting forced themselves into my ear. Instantly I felt sick to my stomach and clenched the railing until my knuckles whitened.

With slow unsteady steps I reached the top of the stairwell. My clammy sweaty hands gripped the doorknob and I turned it slightly. Please dear god don't let this be what I think it is. And with that I shoved the door wide open.

A woman was under my husband. Naked. I braced myself against the door feeling even more sick. They must of not heard me because they were still going at it like rabbits. Just like that my sickness was swiftly replaced with boiling anger. How dare he? How dare she? In my bed for fucks sake."Jacob," I all but gritted out. I watched his muscles tense as he stopped his actions immediately Jessica let loose a small shriek before jumping from under him and throwing on her clothes. Still fuming I watched Jessica try and fail to button her shirt up.

"Jessica," I stated, my voice level and steady. "If you don't remove yourself from my bedroom in the next minute I'm going to make you regret the day you were born." Jessica's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a grand total of five times. Finally she just picked up her jeans and purse and brushed past me on the way out of the door. While this was happening Jacob took the liberty of pulling on pair of boxers. I could still see his ever present erection and all it did was make me see red. I wanted to kill him.

"Bella please let me explain."

"What's there to explain Jacob, I just walked in on you fucking my best friend. How the hell do you explain that," I spat. I was trying my best to keep my voice low. "Choose your next words very carefully." I began counting backward from ten in an attempt to calm down. I briefly began to wonder if this what a panic attack feels like.

"I's your fault." Jacob's deep voice brought me abruptly from my musings.

"Bella you don't even look at me anymore. We haven't had sex since you got this job. You leave at eight a.m and don't return until one in the damn morning. What the hell am I suppose to do when my wife doesn't even acknowledge my presence!" His words hold a touch a truth but honestly I'm too pissed to even think about it.

"Fuck you Jacob. I work my ass off so that we can afford these luxuries and you thank my like this? Yes I work long hours but last time I checked that didn't give you right to cheat on me!" I stormed past him and ripped my suitcase from the closet's top rack. I can't stay here. I began throwing clothes into it, not bothering to see if they matched.

"Oh Bella please. I know your screwing that other guy at your job. This makes us even."

"Excuse me?!" I shriek, momentary forgetting my packing efforts. "Mike? You think I'm screwing Mike? You know what I'm not even going to justify that ridiculous accusation with an answer."

Jacob makes a "tsk" noise before disappearing into the bathroom. I finished -aggressively- packing my clothes and leave the house as soon as humanly possible.

I stay at Alice's house for two weeks. She is my best friend who is still in school to finish her law degree.

Alice begs and pleads with me to not return to Jacob, and I almost didn't. However in the end my foolishness won over my logic. I did not intend on throwing out marriage the way my parents did.

When I returned Jacob apologizes by taking me out to dinner. That same night Jessica tells us she's pregnant.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Present day_

I awake early in the morning with a start. Groggily I check my cell phone and groan when I realize it's only three thirty in the morning. I've been having the same dream almost every night for a week now. Why do I keep dreaming of our anniversary four years ago? I close my eyes tightly and try to go back to sleep before I would have to leave for work. Thirty minutes later however, I realized that my efforts were futile. With a wary sigh I run my hand through my thick mahogany locks. I mentally make a note to get it cut soon.

I slip out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself. The house was quiet, and cold. I was the only one home per usual. Jacob was most likely that that woman's house. I turn the nozzle on the shower to the hottest temperature. Stripping out of my night gown I tentatively step into the shower and hiss when the scalding water hits my skin. I scrub my body vigorously as if I was trying to remove my emotions from my physical being. I know that I can't, but it never hurts to try.

After working shampoo and conditioner in my hair I finally turn off the water and step out. The bathroom was still warm so I finished towel drying in there. Once back inside my-freezing-room I slip on as many layers as possible; thick leggings, black pencil skirt, creme color turtleneck and a pair of sleek three inch heels. I hated the chill of winter but it made my pale skin look like it belonged. My skin never tans. Ever.

Grabbing the keys from the end table downstairs I lock the front door and slipped into my Honda. It was a modest car and a modest house. Jacob had begged me for something bigger, better, and overall flashier; but In the end I refused. Just because I made six figures doesn't mean I had to flaunt it. With that thought, I peeled out the parking lot and sped off toward my company.

I've been pulling late shifts since the beginning of the month because my company was planning on moving international. So much paperwork, so many meetings, and too many hours.

I inherited my father's company after he unexpectedly passed away all those years ago. Not that I'm complaining. The position of CEO of Seattle's largest automobile company had its perks. But it does suck when every other 27 year old is out partying on this crisp Friday night. I felt a frown begin to tug on the corners of my mouth. I know it'll get better. The only reason why I have this much work was because the legal process was dragging its feet when it came to international laws.

I didn't even understand it really. I just trusted the words and advice of my lawyer and longtime friend Alice Cullen. Hopefully it'll all be over soon. All of the stress and late night shifts has continued to put a major strain on my marriage. Sighing I leaned back into my seat and took one hand off the steering wheel. This red light was extremely long.

I know Jacob has been trying his best to cope with the situation but there's only so much one person can do. He claimed I never spent anytime with him anymore. He moped around because I never made dinner anymore. And all but had a temper tantrum when I refused sex. I never really enjoyed sex as an activity and working gave me an excuse to skip it now. On top of that how could I be sure that he wasn't still screwing his baby's mom? He claimed they slept in separate rooms and even on separate floors. However trusting his words landed me in this situation in the first place.

I pulled up into the company's parking lot easily finding the "VIP CEO parking". I was the only person here per usual. I shut off the car and sighed again. It was going to be another long day.

When I reach my office I grimace at the amount of paperwork that seems to have appeared out no where. I sit down in my incredibly plush office chair and pull out my favorite pen. Another twelve hour shift.

When I get home that night I'm extremely exhausted. I fall asleep immediately.

Later the bed shifts to my right and I feel Jacobs hand rest upon my shoulder. When I don't respond he moves closer to the point of snuggling me body; strong arms wrapped protectively. Year's ago I killed for these tender moments. Now they almost make me physically sick. I ignore these feelings and push them far down to the pit of my stomach. Reluctantly I try drift back off to sleep.

"Bella," he whispers. "I want a divorce."


	2. Emptiness

**A/N: Great feedback last chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't help but notice the 50 followers too so thanks to you guys as well. But if you also leave a review this time around I would really appreciate it :) this really help to put me in a better mood. Annnd if you review you get cookies :)**

**Sorry Guys I know I'm super late. No excuses this time. This chapter is a little short so expect a super long one next time. I sat down and typed all this in one go so I'm sorry if there are any typos.**

**Until next time**

* * *

I'm wide awake now. "You…what?" My brain is working furiously to process those words. Jacob releases his hold from me then I feel the bed dip as he gets up. I too sit up. I look at him with disbelief and he looks back at me with complete seriousness. The silence begins to stretch out longer; only broken by our breathing. "Why?" I'm afraid to ask this question, afraid to know the answer.

Jacob shifts almost as if he's uncomfortable. "Well," he begins. "A ton of reasons, really. For one, it's just not working between us anymore you know? We're not close anymore. We never spend time together. I feel like I'm living with a total stranger. Your focus right now is on your job Bella, not me. My focus is on family. I need to be with my family Bella. I know you can understand that. I need to be around to raise my son."

I wasn't really sure what I was feeling right now. It was a tossup between anger and immense sadness.

"You have a family here. Besides Jacob we talked about this. I have no problem with bringing him here. Jessica is such a screwball there's no way the court could deny your wishes if you were to seek full custody." I kept my voice calm and steady even though it betrayed the inner turmoil I felt. "As for me, Jacob you know I'll be done in a month. I'll practically be retired by then because the company can run itself. I'll even hire someone to assist with my job so that I can be home more. We can fix this ourselves I honestly don't think a divorce is necessary."

"Firstly, don't insult Jessica that way; she's doing her best with what she has. Second, you know it's not that simple Bella. How would Quil feel being separated from his mother? You of all people should be able to understand that. He's happiest when Jessica and I are together. I feel my happiest when I'm around them. I have to force myself to come back to you every night I'm not with them. I want a family Bella and with them I already have it."

Jacob pauses and runs his hands through his hair. "Besides, I've fallen out of love with you Bella. There's nothing anymore. No spark, no butterflies, no good feelings. It's just emptiness."

"Jacob please," I plead.

"There's nothing you can do Bella, I'm sorry," he shrugs.

I feel my control failing; slipping right through my grasp.

"We can fix that," I start. "That can be fixed. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Do you want me to quit right now? I'll do that."

Jacob furrows his eyebrows and gets off the bed completely. "It's not that easy Bell's and you know it. You're not going to quit-"

"Yes I will," I interrupt. "I just said I'll do anything. What is it that you want? Just name it, whatever comes to mind. I can't lose you Jacob I lo-"

"Don't say it!" He explodes angrily and aggressively grabs me by my shoulders. I wince loudly and he softens his face just a touch. "Don't you dare say that," Jacob repeats softer. "You know that's not the truth. You haven't let me touch you in months for christ sakes. As a matter of fact, Bella you almost _never _want to have sex with me. You make it seem like a chore. Bella you have never once, in this entire relationship, came. What am I suppose to make of that? I know I'm not a lousy lover Bella. You're not attracted to me."

"That's not true," I whisper.

"I can't even hug you without you flinching or tensing up. I made mistakes Bella I know. But you can't seem to let of the past." Jacob releases his hold on me then slumps down onto the bed with his head in his hands.

"We fucked up Bella. We can't fix this anymore. Putting bandages on old wounds isn't helping anymore. And to be frank, I'm sick of trying to fix us. I'm done."

The tears began to fall. "No, no, I'll go get help then. I can see someone about that. We can see someone about this. I'm sorry babe, I'm so, so, so sorry." I know at this point I'm shrieking hysterically. I don't even recognize my own voice anymore.

When he doesn't respond I crawl over to where he's sitting and wrap my arms around his broad shoulders. Jacob shrugs me off. I hug my body as sobs begin to rack them. This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

Jacob gets off the bed and begins to pace back in forth. He grips his hair tightly; a habit of his when he's frustrated.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Get a hold of yourself. You won't get help about anything. I've known you for over ten years, or have you forgotten? I know you better than you know yourself Isabella and the last thing you want to see is a shrink."

I knew he was right. Jacob is always right. I hug my body tighter and attempt to stop the overflow of tears. This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

"You're fucked Bella," Jacob continues. "I could deal with your problems when I was younger but this," he gestures us with his hands. "Isn't working anymore. Is it wrong for me to want to be with someone normal?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Is it?!" He screams and I flinch.

There is a tense silence then a scoff. "You're so selfish Isabella. Think about someone else for once. You never appreciate me when I'm here why is this any different? "

A closet opens.

The bed groans with the weight of a suitcase.

A shuffle of feet around the room and back to the bed.

The click of the suitcase lock.

"We're finished Bella. Goodbye."

The door slams and with a sinking realization I realize I'm alone.

* * *

I was drowning-metaphorically- in my depression. Two weeks. It's been two long weeks since that eventful night. I couldn't focus on my work. I couldn't focus on anything really; I nearly avoided hitting an eight-wheeler on the way to work.

"_I want a divorce."_

Those words rang painfully in my ears. He said it so calmly, while holding me; almost as if this was _ok. _I constantly ask myself what I've done to deserve this type of punishment.

_"You're fucked Bella…"_

I push my face into my hands in a vain attempt to hide my crying. What he wanted, no, what we wanted were kids. He wanted a family and she beat me to the punch. Jessica provided him with his first and only son.

A sob escapes.

Furiously wiping the tears from my face I pick up the quarterly report that accountant left on my desk. Stocks were down by three percent. I mutter a silent curse and crumple the paper up. Was God mocking me? Was this some type of bad karma?

A silent knock that echoed through the room brought me out my pity party. I buzz the visitor in without even checking. A robber would be a nice change of pace anyway.

"Hey, Bella." Alice greets softly, almost warily, and closes the door. I guess no robber then. I can't help the slight disappointment that shows on my face.

"Hey," I force a small smile to my lips.

Alice shuffles around nervously while biting her lip. That's always been a nasty habit of hers. She opens her mouth slightly then closes it, and finally sighs.

"Listen Bella you know as well as I do that I don't ever want to intrude on your life. However, I really think you should leave that asshole. You've never been the same since you've been with him. And please don't feed me that 'it's called growing up bullshit."

Alice purses her lips and runs a hand through her short black hair. "But I know you too well. I know I can't convince you to leave him. Even though we both know he's no good for you." She releases another sigh and collapses on the couch. "So, I have a suggestion but I need you hear me out. My sister, Rosalie, do you remember her? I think you met her once in college."

I scrunch my eyebrows in thought. "I can't place a face but the name rings a bell. What does she have to do with anything?"

Alice furrows her brow. "I was getting to that. She is actually a licensed marriage consoler, the best in LA as a matter of fact. At the moment her waiting list has three or so years on it. But…I can pull some strings and get you-"

I wave a dismissive hand and cut her off. "I don't need to pay someone to tell me what's wrong with my marriage Alice," I hiss.

Alice springs up from the couch. "It's not like that at all. She won't tell you what your problems. Her job is to help you _fix _those problems. Or, not fix those problems. That's what makes her so sought after. If she thinks your marriage can not be salvaged she would recommend a divorce."

I feel my anger slowly bubbling up again. "I don't need_ anyone_ to fix my problems I can handle them!" My sentence started off calmly but climbed to a shouting tone within the last three words.

"Oh, yeah. You've been doing such a great job at that Bella," she scoffs.

Suddenly my feet quickly carried me across the room promptly in front of Alice. I raised one hand and slap her straight across the face before I realized what was happening.

Alice slowly turns to face me with wide green eyes and a now swelling cheek. The look of surprise was quickly replaced by pity. If I wasn't so shocked at my own actions I probably would have slapped her again. I hate pity.

_'Is that the new girl?'_

_'Yeah, I heard her dad was a cop.'_

_'I heard her mom was a slut and that's why she left.'_

_'Like mother like daughter right?'_

_'Guys don't laugh. That must be awful for her…'_

I feel the familiar sting of tears and turn away. "Just, go." My voice was strained even as I fought to keep it collected. I flinch when I feel her try to comfort me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I hear the click of the door and once again, I'm alone.

* * *

I lay in my king size bed. Is it really my fault? Am I incapable of keeping my relationships? I think of Alice and what transpired a few days ago in my office. Did she really deserve it?

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. I've been trying to go to sleep for the past five hours or so. My efforts were futile. I pick up my phone for the thousandth time tonight. Jacob hasn't sent me a call or text since he left. He doesn't care.

He doesn't care.

He doesn't care.

I throw my phone across the room at the wall. It makes a cracking noise and I'm pretty sure it's broken. It's broken like me, like my marriage, like my life. I curl up into a ball and allow myself to cry. I wasn't sure how long I laid in my self pity; Hours probably. I feel my lungs ache from screaming, my eyes swollen and red from tears.

I call out today; my first day off in over two years.

Eventually the days blend into weeks, then into months. I wasn't sure what I would call my current state. I was no longer living, just simply doing. I followed the same schedule of working and attempting to sleep.

I signed the last bit of paperwork and set it aside in the complete pile. We got the O.K from the Japanese government and have officially set up an office abroad. After this week, the business can practically run itself for a while. Which of course is a huge sigh of relief for me, and a burden lifted off of my shoulders. The first bit of good news in over a few months.

There were a few drawbacks however. Working to the point of exhaustion kept me from thinking about him, about us. But lately I have ample free time to think. Thinking leads me deeper into my hole. I drum my fingers against the desk; anything to keep my thoughts from resurfacing. Yet again, my efforts seem futile.

_"We fucked up Bella. We can't fix this anymore. Putting bandages on old wounds isn't helping anymore. And to be frank, I'm sick of trying to fix us. I'm done."_

_"You're fucked Bella. I could deal with your problems when I was younger but this," he gestures us with his hands. "Isn't working anymore. Is it wrong for me to want to be with someone normal?"_

_"No, no, I'll go get help then. I can see someone about that. We can see someone about this. I'm sorry babe, I'm so, so, so sorry."_

And just like that I was thrown into another emotional breakdown. It's surprising how quickly I can go from not feeling to suddenly feeling everything. Heavy with exhaustion I burry my head in my arms and allowing myself to cry what seems like the hundredth time.


End file.
